Welcome To The End Of Your Life
by Kumori the Kitsune
Summary: I can't say without revealing too much... It is kind of weird, but funny, I hope. Just please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own it as unfortunate as that is...**

** Night: Welcome**

** Owl: To **

** Day: The**

** Dreamer: End of your life...**

** Night: Yeah, I don't know. LOVE YOU ALL! **

** Owl: Heh, heh**

** Day: Read and reveiw please!**

** Dreamer: *Backs aways slowly with an evil grin on his face***

I stared at the fortune in front of me. " Your life will end," I said aloud.

Chihaya looked at me. "What kind of fortune is that?"

I shrugged. "The shitty kind?"

"Hell yeah!" Nishida yelled.

Kana-chan sunk back in her seat. Nishida had nearly eaten all the food they had to offer. She looked at her mom in dismay and her mom just smiled and waved her off. When Kana-chan wouldn't stop staring at her, she went over to her and whispered, "Don't worry about it. He's helping me advertise and ever since you started wearing our clothing the business has been better than ever."

I smiled. It was just a fortune, it's not like my life is _actually_ going to end. Well, I hope not.

I stood up from my seat, bowed to Kana-chan's mom, and thanked her for the food before leaving for my house.

_'My life will end? My kind of messed up fortune is that? I don't want to die! At this age I can't die. I'm too young.' _I kept thinking and thinking on this subject until I got home where I preceded to sneak past my parents and go upstairs. I don't much care for my mom. She pressures me too much and because of her I almost stopped playing karuta. If it hadn't been for Arata... I shook my head to clear my head of such thoughts. I really didn't want to think about him right now, so I lay down in my bed and went to sleep.

...

I woke up in the middle of the night to sound of my phone ringing. Picking it up, I looked at the caller ID. "Arata?"

I flipped open the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"What do you want this late at night?" I asked, really wanting nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep.

"I was wondering if you could come down here and help me with something..." he said. The was a note of desperation in his voice that I couldn't ignore.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I have to go. See you tomorrow!" he said.

"Arata! Hey! Wait!" I cried, but it was too late, he'd already hung up.

_'What the hell was that all about?'_ I wondered, rolling over and trying to get to sleep. My attempt was in vain, however,as I barely got any sleep the rest of the night

...

Walking to the train station, I stumbled numbly to a cafe. I had about an hour till the next train to Fukui.

I'd skipped breakfast, not wanting to be questioned on where it was that I was going. I know that they'd ask. I couldn't stand them knowing that I was visiting a friend. Especially Arata. My mom still had something against him and kind of had something against Chihaya. She didn't like that they'd beat me at karuta a few years back. She didn't like Chihaya convincing me to do karuta now. She just wanted me to be better than everyone.

I yawned as I walked up to the counter and ordered a pastry of some sort and some really crappy coffee. I just wanted to wake up because, in all honesty, I don't even like the stuff. I mean, it's tolerable if it's got a lot of cream and sugar, but it isn't something I'd like to drink that often.

Sipping dantily on my extremely hot coffee, I walked to the station for my thirty-ish minute wait. I suppose it really depends on how fast I get there, or how slow in this case. If I walk really, really slow I suppose I might only have twenty minutes to wait.

Thirty-three minutes and ten seconds later I was on the train, on the verge of falling asleep as I rested my head on the window and looked at the world passing by when my phone rang. It was Arata... again.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"On a train..." I said, a little confused.

"Where are you going?"

"You did tell me to come see you, so where do you think?"

"Well, I didn't tell you anything yesterday, so I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Speaking of which, why do I need to come? "

"Um, can I just tell you when you get here?"

"I guess, but..."

"Thanks so much! Bye!"

"Bye," I said staring, dumbfounded, at my phone.

I looked out the window and wondered what he wanted. He hadn't really told me anything, and I was quite confused at what had happened. I didn't think he would call me and ask me to come unless something really important was going on. The fact that he wouldn't tell me only increased my curiousity.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked to no one in particuliar, as I drifted off.

...

I woke up when I felt a hand shake me. It was the girl who had sat beside me. "We've reached the Fukui stop," she said quietly.

I looked around groggily before I realized that she was right. I briskly stood up and bowed my thanks to her before exiting the train. I had heard her call out "Your welcome!" and I smiled at that. It's difficult to find polite people in these parts.

Walking out of the station I looked around for Arata. I'd hoped that he'd come and meet me.

I felt the ground slope down slightly as I walked around the station. Due to it being a Saturday, I didn't think that Arata would be at work.

I hummed a happy tune while I looked everywhere around the station before finally giving up. I sat down on a bench right in front of the station, and pulled out my phone. I listened to it ring before I heard Arata pick up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm on my way. I got a little held up with something at home. Don't worry I'll be there in five."

I nodded even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it through the phone and said, "Alright, bye," before hanging up. Ha! Pay back!

I sat there looking at the trees around me and watched as leaves flittered down and happily landed on the sun-hot pavement below. Statues leered from every direction and peered strangely at every passerby causing either shivers to go up their spine or laughter to calm their nerves. Small children sent jeers as the runt of their group tripped or bumped into someone or something causing them to stumble backwards and eventually tumble to the ground. A small snort of laughter escaped my mouth and I hear pedestrians give disaproving sounds and see them glance my way.

I didn't much care as I leaned back in my seat. I sighed as I sat there and waited for Arata to get here. He seemed to be taking a lot longer than five minutes, but I didn't really want to look at my phone as I closed his eyes and began humming once again.

What seemed like a lifetime later I heard someone call my name, so I opened my eyes. Arata was across the street calling my name and waving like a lunatic.

I smiled thoughtfully before getting up and walking toward the street.

"Taichi!" Arata called once more when I'd finally made it to the street. I looked both ways and slowly walked across the street only to see Arata's eyes widening and him telling me to go back before a shout hit my ears that said, "Get out of the way now!" and I felt a large weight crash into my side and felt something hit my head.

As I fell to the ground, I felt the blood slowly trickle down the side of my face and I saw a large man in black running away with a partially open black duffle bag. Feeling the impact as I hit the ground I saw Arata running towards me and yelling at people around me. The world was dimming around me and the last thing I saw and heard was Arata. He crashed to the ground beside he claiming that it was all his fault, and saying that it would be okay. _'Your life will end,' _was the final thought in my mind as the world darkened for good.

...

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surrounding. "Where am I?" I asked, only hoping that someone would answer.

No one answered my question, much to my dislike, so I got up and looked around curiously.

I was in a dimly lit cavern, but way off in the distance there seems to a lit and a gate. Elsewise, it seemed kind of bleak.

"My, my, my," I heard someone say, "Are you Taichi? You weren't due to us just yet, but we'll just have to deal with it." I looked around for the source of the voice, but I couldn't find it.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" I stuttered.

Someone finally steeped into the light, just enough to where I could see her face. "I am Mizuki," she said slowly, "It's nice to meet you, Taichi."

It was that girl who was on the train. "But where am I?"

The next few words seemed to echo off the walls of the cavern.

"Welcome to the end of your life."

...

**A/N~**

**Ahahaha! Now you will have to wait to the next chapter to see what it is I have planned! But what do you think? How is it so far?**

**NOW hear me out. If you read this and are against it, I have reason to why I like it! The whole thing where I had to choose between who I want Chihaya to end up was just to much for me. If I chose Arata then I would feel bad for Taichi because he's always loved her ya' know? But if I chose Taichi, then I would feel bad for Arata because Chihaya was the first person to aknowledge him, he loves her! The pain of deciding was too much. Okay so... Please review! 3 Oh and sorry for the random person. She won't be in it too much... I don't think. But this will be maybe two or three chapters, I hope. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is relatively shorter than the other one because I didn't write it on my laptop, I wrote it on my phone and emailed it to myself. It looked longer on my phone. :/ I also didn't really proof read it, so sorry if I messed up somewhere. Auto-correct kept making 'her' 'get' so please tell me if I missed a 'get'! R&R :] I think this might be longer than originally anticipated. **

...

I stared at her in wonder. "What do you mean 'welcome to the end of your life?'"

Mizuki shook her head. "I mean welcome to the end of your life. Starting today you will begin life anew. Now tell me, would you prefer reincarnation or would you like to be an angel?"

I took a few steps back, my eyes widening horror. "I-I'm dead?" I stammered.

Mizuki looked and me and raised an eyebrow, wondering how stupid I had to be to even ask that after what she'd just said. Sighing, she said," Yes. Now I'm not in a very patient mood, so would you please make a decision?"

I glared up at her half-heartedly. "I'm going to just assume you're an angel for the moment-"

"Don't assume things. I am an angel though," she cut it, slightly frustrated.

I took a deep breath, my exasperation nearly matching hers. "Okay, so if you're an angel, then why were you on the train to wake me up?"

She looked at me strangely for a second, before the look in her eyes somewhat softened as she went back into the dark to grab a clipboard. "That must have been my daughter, Miyuki. I died giving birth to her, so my husband gave her a name close to my own. I suppose that she is the only thing that has kept him alive all these years."

At that moment I almost felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry hear that," I said in my most sympathetic voice possible. "But could you please send me back?"

She glared at me and a cringed. "You think I can just send you back! Even if it wasn't your time, you're dead and I cannot change that. "

I looked pleadingly looked up at her and said, "But there must be something?"

"Ha!" she exclaimed, "There is one possibility, but I was waiting for just the right person to test it on. You are not that person."

"Please," I begged, almost near tears, "Please, just give me a chance."

Mizuki huffed slightly before going back into the shadows, to where all that could be heard was her bickering quietly with herself.

I wondered slightly what it was she was up to, as well as if she was going to give me a chance or not.

I looked around and shuffled my feet, not wanting to be a bother.

Within the next few minutes she appeared with a chair in her right hand which was soon placed on the ground in front of her and sat in it.

She flipped through the papers on her clipboard and worried her bottom lip. She glared at the papers before her and every few seconds glanced up at me, her eyes filled with anxiety.

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." she muttered, fearing the possible consequence that could ruin his life, if it even worked.

I looked at her in disbelief. After getting my hopes up was she really going to let me fall back into the pit of despair?

I widened my eyes and have her my most pitiful look, but this time she didn't seem to even give me a passing glance.

I hung my head and stared at my feet until I heard her clear her throat.

She looked at me and began, "Since you are not the type of person I was looking for, there are some risks involved in the process..."

Her voice had trailed of just enough for me to jump in, so I said, "I don't care! I just want to live so I can see her face!"

A small smile formed on her face and mischief glinted in her eyes. "If you say so," she said.

Jumping down from her post she ran towards me, wings sprouting from her back and coming forth to wrap around the both of us. My vision exploded in a burst of white.

...

Jolting awake I stared at the doctors above me holding the defibrillator just above my chest. They breathed a sigh of relief as I came too, and looked at each other, sharing the moment of accomplishment.

My eyes looked around wildly wondering what would happen next. Was there some sort of thing that they had to preform on my head? Do I need stitches? Do I need a blood transfusion? What the hell's gonna happened to me next?

Noticing my worry one of the doctors smiled under his mask and put down the defibrillator. He spoke a word of encouragement before I passed out once more.

...

The next time I woke up I was in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around my head and arms.

My mom and dad were there nagging me about how stupid I had been and that it was all Arata's fault. Their muffled voices forbid me see him again. A sudden rage filled me and I glared at them as I fully came to my senses.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them.

They stared at me, shocked into silence as Arata came into the room with a present of sorts.

My mom rushed at him and shoved him against the wall. "Look at what you've done to my baby boy! Look at him! He's in the hospital because of you! He could have died, no, he did die and it's all your fault. My perfect child shouldn't've even been hanging around you anyway. You disgust me," she spat at him.

Arata's eyes were wide and frightened. "I-I didn't mean too."

My mother let him go and he slid to the floor, not allowing his eyes to move from his feet.

"I don't care whether or not you meant too. My child is still I'm the hospital because he chose to come and see you. It's your fault no matter how you look at," my mother hissed before walking out the door, not waiting to see whether or not her husband or daughter would follow.

I watched at they walked past Arata and my father ripped the present from his hands and quickly deposited it in the garbage can outside my room.

Arata stood up only moments later and turned to the door and began to walk towards it when I said, "It's not your fault. They were wrong to say they that."

Arata turned back towards me. His eyes were red from crying and he smiled sadly as the tears pushed they're way out once more, "Oh, but it is. You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't called you and asked you to come."

He turned back around as if to leave when I said something neither of us were expecting. "Please don't leave me."

He turned around just as a tear slipped from his right eye. His eyes were wide with worry as he walked back towards me and from some reason it felt like my heart was about to burst through my chest.

Standing by my bed, he stared at me and I stared back at him.

His black hair was beautiful and his blue-gray eyes glimmered with the help of the tears that he was fighting. There was no doubt about it, Arata was beautiful.

With that thought, I freaked out. Looking up at the roof I screamed something that made Arata scurry backwards and look awkwardly at the door.

"Why didn't you tell me that I could end up gay!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Night: Well... It's been awhile my lovelies. There should only be one more chapter. I won't leave you like that ever again. There are a lot of reasons why I have been unable to update. But I don't want to give a list of excuses. I feel like I have slightly rushed this chapter and I have probably changed tenses several times. I apologize for the many problems. *bows* Gomen nasai. **

* * *

><p>Arata looked at me worriedly. "Um... what?"<p>

I glanced at him and mentally face palmed myself. "I, uh..." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs. _Shit, shit, shit._ "I... wellllllllll..."

Arata just looked at me patiently, waiting for my answer, all the while looking like he wanted to die.

"Could you just forget that? Please?" I asked desperately.

"Um..." he looked around awkwardly. "For both of our sakes, I most certainly hope so."

I chuckled hoping to at least slightly ease the tension. It didn't work. He just looked at the door and said that he should go. I nodded politely said, "Goodbye."

...

During the next few weeks nothing really happened except that a cute, young nurse that been dropping off notes from a "secret admirer". She swore that they weren't from her, but I wasn't buying it. Each one sounded as pretty as she was, and that was coming from the newly appointed gay reincarnation spokesman. I would thank her, and read them in front of her, by her request. My reaction would always make her blush. I wonder who they are from if they aren't from her... Why would she blush if they weren't from her?

Arata hadn't come to visit me since the notes had started coming. I wonder if the nurse was scaring him off...

I'd been having dreams with Mizuki. I think she's been meeting me and discussing things about my reincarnation. Unfortunately, I can't be sure because I can't quite remember the details of the dreams.

One peculiar thing did happen though, now that I think about it. That girl from the train, Miyuki, had come to visit me. She had a happy personality, yet there was a distant look in her eyes. She didn't really tell me anything about herself, and refused to tell me how she found me. She only told me that I needed her for something. I haven't figured out what yet.

...

I look at Miyuki. "You what?"

She nodded to confirm what she had said, and I burst out laughing and she soon joined in.

"It's true! After I told you to get up because you were at your stop, I fell asleep and missed mine!"

I wiped a tear away from my eye and somehow managed out, "Wow! I... can't... breathe!"

Both lost in laughter we hadn't noticed that Arata had arrived for the first time in a while. He just stood there awkwardly until I finally greeted him and introduced him to Miyuki. He nodded and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"So... is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

She and I laughed which scared Arata. Finally I was able to deny that and he noticeably calmed down.

I looked at him strangely and he looked back at Miyuki.

I felt him staring at me and I blushed. I do not like what I've become. I used to love the competition between Arata and me, but now all I love is Arata. I find it strange how in such a short amount it could go from a sort of hate to love. It's funny isn't it? I felt a new pair of eyes and I looked up at Miyuki. There was a creepy glint in her eyes. There was a smirk as well. It scared me so much I went back to looking at Arata.

"So... why are you here now after not visiting me for so long?"

"Oh, I've come, but I have really bad timing. You're always asleep."

"So you're telling me that you've been watching me sleep?" I asked with a chuckle.

I had meant it as a joke, but by Arata's reaction (a major blush and repeatedly denying it) it ended up being a stated fact.

We all just sat there in an awkward silence before Miyuki got up. She smiled evilly and on her way out she said, "Well I'll you two alone to discuss some things. It was nice meeting you Arata-kun." Walking past him, she shoved him a bit too hard in my direction and he fell right on top of me. _In my hospital bed. During lunch hour. When everyone was concerned with the person who had been shot and hit by car. _

I yelped and blushed madly trying to push Arata off of me. My pushing wasn't really required however, because he jumped off of me anyway. He was blushing worse than I was, if that was even possible. He mumbled his quick apologies, and scurried out of the door.

Miyuki shuffled back in as soon as he left with a large smile on her face. "I told you I'd help you, didn't I?"

"That wasn't helpful!" I yelled still blushing. "That was so embarrassing..." I grunted into a pillow.

She giggled, and said, "It was too. You'll see!" She skipped out the door and sang happy tunes that scared me. Oh yes, happy tunes now scare me.

..:..

Miyuki didn't come by for the next few weeks and before I knew it, I could go home. Arata hadn't come by either and I still hadn't found out why he had called.

My parents had come to get me, they hadn't visited me either. They would glance at me, but for some reason refused to talk to me. It was unnerving. I shuffled my feet nervously as they collected my belongings. "Um," I finally spoke up.

That was all my mother needed to wheel around and hug me. It didn't take very long for her to release me however. She held me at arm's length and just looked at me. It took a long time before she spoke up. "I don't want to you coming here anymore. I don't care if I have to pay for that boy to come to us, as much as I wish I could forbid you from seeing him. I have a feeling that even if I did forbid you not to see him you'd find a way. You already both play karata, and it seems I can't forbid you from doing that because of that Chihaya girl. But if your grades fall from first place then I will have no choice no matter how much you may like her. I'll make that clear now." She glared down at me before continuing, "Please just don't ever scare us like that again."

I stared at her in shock and nodded. "Um… th-thank you?"

She returned my gaze for a moment before turning away and saying, "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here."

I scurried out the door of my room after her before noticing a certain white haired girl. (Yeah. Sorry. I hadn't described her previously) "Miyuki-chan? What are you doing here?"

She quietly handed me a small package. "I found it in the garbage."

Well that made it sound like an absolutely amazing gift. Who wouldn't want a garbage gift? I took the gift cautiously and bowed my thanks. "This is-"

"Yep!" She exclaimed cutting me off.

My father briefly glanced at the gift, a look of surprise evident on his face. It was the gift he had thrown away on his first and only visit with his son.

Miyuki looked at my parents and smiled. "I need to take your son. Please excuse me!" She grabbed my hand and started running. I heard them screaming for me to come back, but I didn't really care. I somehow had an idea of where she was taking me.

Gripping the present tightly with my other hand, I followed her willfully. We came to a halt outside the hospital. She looked both ways and walked across the parking lot. From the parking lot, we got on a bus. Okay so maybe I didn't know where she was taking me.

For a while we just sat in silence. There was nothing to talk about in the first place. I doubt she would answer my questions. She was too busy texting someone. Could be a friend from school or her dad or someone, perhaps… her boyfriend? Somehow, that thought seemed impossible. She seemed too serious and reserved for a boyfriend. Though, she is cute. That was undeniable, gay or not.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat behind me. Listening to the sounds of the bus move across the road, I waited patiently for Miyuki to tell me where we were to get off. For a while that time didn't come. The only sounds that could be heard were either coming from the various other passengers, outside, or the bus itself.

Finally I touched her shoulder lightly. "Where are we going?"

Her reply was short. "To meet someone."

"Who?"

"I just told you. Someone."

"Vague as always." I sighed.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry. It's not much farther."

* * *

><p><strong>Owl: Should only one more chapter. Night's a bit down. <strong>

**Night: *sighs...***

**Day: *pet pet* It's okay.**

**Dreamer: Just leave 'er alone. She'll get over it. **

**Owl: *glares at him* **

**Night: I'm probably gonna make a sequal to "I Love It." So please read it. I realise that I over used the phrase "I hate it" so I'll try not to do it again with something else. Also, if you like Naruto, and are okay with M, would you please read "Revenge is Sweet"? I don't know where to go next. **

**Day: Please leave a review. It might cheer her up. Feel free to scold her for disappearing for too long. She deserves it.**

**Dreamer: We have low self esteem so don't be too mean. **

**All: *Bows* Thank you for reading.**


End file.
